


Bedtime

by Demial



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, F/M, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: You've had a rough day and Emiya is there to help.





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> I left it vague enough that you can believe the reader is a master or just a regular person having a hard time. Whatever you like.

Emiya didn't quite know how he ended up with you sleeping in his arms. Well, he did. That didn't mean he wasn't shocked.  
  
You had worked so hard today. So hard. Struggled. But you made it through today alive. Attempting to evaluate things objectively, that was a victory all on its own, Emiya concluded.  
  
He meant to put you to bed right away after helping you pull your clothes off. Your near-nakedness hardly drew a blush from his cheeks. Now was not the time, when you appeared so drained. He hoped the dark pits under your eyes were gone in the morning. He may not say so out loud, but he worried over your health.  
  
"Master, if you don't take bigger steps, you won't make it to the bed this week," he taunted gently, leading you towards said bed.  
  
"I just." You put a hand to his arm. "I just need a moment."  
  
What he assumed was you steadying yourself--you were really that tired??!--was actually you comforting yourself with the physical contact with him. You had gone so long without some, you almost cried when his fingers brushed you while helping you undress. He didn't know you longed to be held by him so he kept a professional distance most of the time.  
  
It's when he closed that distance and showed that he cared that you loved the most. When he fussed like a mother hen. Always cooking you healthy and delicious meals when you didn't have the time, let alone him, who was in charge of guarding your home. Chores you wished you had the motivation to do, they just got done, and well. Emiya was the most cut house husband you ever saw. Well, you wished he was. He was more like a butler at the moment.  
  
You took your hand from his arm and collapsed. Not quicker than the archer. He caught you immediately.  
  
"Wh-whoa! What's wrong, Master?"  
  
You sobbed and his chest tightened a smidge. Oh, no.  
  
"I'm just tired," was all you would whine.  
  
"Okay, well," he said, lifting you into his arms and standing up, "you are going to bed _right now._ "  
  
He carried you over. Your head rolled to his chest. He smelled of sweat, cleaning supplies, and the dinner he had made you earlier. You had closed your eyes to drink in that scent when he let your body down onto the bed.  
  
Sometime during when he was tucking you in, you decided it was a good idea to ask him for a bedtime story. Exhaustion had made you a little crazy, maybe.  
  
Emiya sighed at you.  
  
You hummed happily when he said, "Fine."  
  
He tried to choose a story with a happy ending and with the least amount of death, which was difficult. He got lost in recounting his memories, not noticing how close you were creeping. When you got close enough, enough to feel the heat from his body and to put your head to his chest and hear his heartbeat, you relaxed. Your eyes shut again and you just listened. His arm came around you absent-mindedly.  
  
No offence to the archer, but his storytelling voice was as monotonous as it was soothing. And his slow, sure heartbeat wasn't helping. You fell asleep before the end of the story and missed it.  
  
"...oh," he said when he looked down to see you fast asleep. He sighed again. "Just how am I supposed to move now?"


End file.
